tilltheworldendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Maddox Harless
History Born to Remy and Edna Harless, (but secretly was bastard child to Alistar and Edna). he was raised in Harless Mannor, until he was 7 when his parents died in a car crash while his mother was in labour, he was then left with an infant Amelia to take care of. With the Help of Friends Styles and Skye he raised Amelia, and went to school. (its said Amelia also had a nanny that posed as her legal gaurdian but Skye just made a reflection spell work as a halogram). he was best friends to Lesbian Styles, who got him into to trouble on ocasion (once they were arrested sneaking into a Hockey Rink to play, Once arrested for breaking down the Sign above the Police station and once charged for Tesspassing when they first followed a vampire into a forbidden zone). he went to Crystal Cove High with Styles, Skye, Michiko, Magenta and Kenzy (Razor and Logan also went there but did not hang with Maddox). during High School, He helped Skye is a few cases revealling his power to her, and Styles. The Oracle appeared to him, and revealled his fate and his powers. he then met Saul, a fellow Psychic and they decided to investigate a series of murders on Psychics in California this year, it lead them to Modie, a vampire who was killing psychics to uncover a Ruby. using his visions Maddox found the Ruby, but Modie found him and took the Ruby, Maddox then bargained the lives of his enire senior class for the Ruby and promised to deliver them on Graduation day, On the Day Maddox panicked and tricked Modie into going to a rigged wearhouse that exploded, in anger he and vampires attacked the school. killing a few including the current Principal. then Maddox and Saul took the Ruby and went on the run to L.A. for a year until Saul betrayed him and joined Modie. Powers and Abilities *'Basic Powers' **'Telepathy: Maddox Can Read The Minds of Others but rarely does so' **'Telekenesis: Maddox has harnessed the Telekenesis power, and can move anything as heavy as the Chevy up with ease and move it.' **'Astral Projection: Maddox can use his Aura to leave his body and travel to see other people and things around the world. ' **'Visions: Maddox has Visions of the futurem they come with painful headaches' *'Other Powers' **'Parallax Move: Specieal move' **'Sheild Minipulation: To created Telekenetic Sheilds and Barriers' : Social Life Amelia- His Sister, and his special Gift. He raised her from a baby and they are very close. he often wants to protect her. Styles- best friend and Confidant, he tells her everything and they remain friends through everything, esspecially when they share the loss of loved ones. Romantic Life Saul- They fell in love while investigating a murder, but for unknown reasons Saul cheated and betrayed him. Jaxx- His fallen Angel Boy friend, they are in love but fate wont let it last after Jaxx "dies" Tiago- Future love interest Professional Life Works as a P.I. For Mcall's. Appearance Black Hair, with sweet Brown Eyes. Personality he is a smart but charming and sarcastic person. he often spits out one liners, or cracks a joke during a tough time. but he has a deep side and will protect his friends and mostly his sister at all costs. he also is gay, came out at 14 and has a deep loving side. After The Events Of Season One, he is a bit colder, wants to fight more and doesn't open up as easily. Etymology *'Maddox' is a mainly male name in use in English speaking countries derived from a Welsh surname meaning "son of Madoc." Madoc or Madog was a legendary Welsh prince who in Welsh folklore sailed to the New World three hundred years before Christopher Columbus. The name means "fortunate" and is derived from the Welsh word "mad". The name has increased in popularity in the United States, where it was ranked at No. 180 for baby boys born in the United States in 2009, having jumped 402 places since 2003, when it was ranked at No. 533.[1] The name increased in popularity after the naming of Maddox Jolie-Pitt, the son of actors Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie. Another well-known name holder is the Internet celebrity Maddox. Notes *Has Worked For Mcalls one Three seperate ocasions, when it first opened by Skye at 17, then on Graduation Day, then when he returned home. *Maddox is an excellent Swimmer, Basketball Player and Soccer Player *Maddox loves to Dance and Sing Trivia *graduated as Validictorian, and had straight a's, he was accepted into Harvard for Journalism. *had a 4.0 GPA and 2300 on the SAT. * loves to dance, and is a very good singer, in fact helped Styles with many of her songs. See Also *Amelia Harless *The Gaurdian *Tiago *Alistar *Jaxx Miska Category:Characters Category:Main Characters